Juragan Singkong
by HaruruN Kyouka
Summary: Gengsi. Jangan gengsi Ichigo.... RnR please..?


**JURAGAN SINGKONG**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

* * *

**"_Jangan gunakan akal sehatmu untuk melihat dunia yang sebenarnya..."_**

Di kisahkan sebuah keluarga miskin yang tinggal di tepian Desa Karakura. Sang ayah bernama Urahara Kisuke dan kedua anak kembar tapi bedanya, Urahara Ichigo dan Urahara Renji. Mereka hidup bahagia meskipun miskin, meskipun rumah mereka kecil dan sempit.

ooOoo

Miiing Miiiing.

Minggu ke 3 musim panas, Kisuke meletakkan cangkulnya di tanah. Setelah merapikan kebun singkongnya, rencananya dia ingin membuat usaha singkong goreng kalau panen nanti.

"Ayah..!!" teriak Ichigo dari dalam rumah.

"A-Apa..?" jawab Kisuke sedikit kaget.

"Minta duit..!!" kata Ichigo.

"Gak ada..!" jawab Kisuke yang tiba-tiba sudah mulai mencangkul lagi.

"Jadi kita makan apa malam ini..?" tanya Ichigo.

"Singkong rebus." jawab Kisuke singkat.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan rambut Ichigo, mendadak tidak ada suara dari ke dua belah pihak.

"….ayah lupa ya.." kata Ichigo dengan nada datar.

"Huh?" Kisuke berhenti mencangkul.

"MALAM INI HITSU-CHAN MAU MAKAN MALAM DI RUMAH KITA…!!" mendadak rambut Ichigo berubah merah seperti saudara kembarnya.

"Eh??? Y-Ya.. Singkong rebus juga nikmat kok.." kata Kisuke sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Haaah.. Hitsu-chan pasti kecewa.." kata Ichigo kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

'Hitsu-chan itu…siapa ya..' pikir Kisuke dalam hati.

ooOoo

BRAK BRUK.

Kursi kayu yang sudah tua di tendang oleh Ichigo, Renji yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya spontan berlari keluar rumah seperti 'Hal pertama yang wajib di lakukan ketika terjadi Gempa'.

"Heh, apa-apaan kamu, Renji." Kata Ichigo dengan wajah ada-ada-saja.

"Hauh, aku pikir ada gempa.." Renji mengusap dadanya.

"Bodoh..! Aku ini…" kata Ichigo.

"Kamu itu….?" sambung Renji.

"Aku ini kesal dengan 'kemiskinan' kita yang tiada tandingnya ini.." kata Ichigo.

"Sabarlah adikku.." Renji mengusap-usap punggung Ichigo.

"Sial..! Jangan pegang-pegang, bodoh..!" Ichigo menepis tangan Renji dari punggungnya.

"Yah, aku kan hanya melakukan hal yang sewajarnya yang di lakukan oleh seorang kakak kepada adiknya.." kata Renji.

"Argh..! Aku mau mandi..!" Ichigo menarik handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandinya yang mungil.

"Mau kakak bantu menggosok punggung..?" tanya Renji dengan nada semangat.

"Tak usah ye..!" jawab Ichigo sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

ooOoo

"Ah~ Pintu itu kan sudah tua…" kata Kisuke yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Gyaaa..!! Ayah ini..!" Renji memegang dadanya karena kaget.

"Haaah.. Renji." Kata Kisuke dengan nada serius.

"A-Apa.?" Jawab Renji.

"Ayah ini… gagal membahagiakan keluarganya.." kata Kisuke dengan air mata yang 'hampir' keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"A-Ayah.." kata Renji dengan nada kasihan.

"Ahh, lebih baik aku Ayah mati saja..!" kata Kisuke sambil mengambil pisau pemotong daging.

"Ayah…! Sayang pisaunya..! Pakai pisau yang tidak terpakai saja untuk menghemat biaya.." kata Renji mengingatkan.

"Ah, iya.. Maaf.." kata Kisuke kemudian meletakkan kembali pisaunya.

Sementara itu, Ichigo yang mendengarkan perkataan ayahnya dari dalam kamar mandi, tidak dapat menahan air matanya.

'Maafkan aku, Ayah..' kata Ichigo dalam hati.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Ichigo dan Renji bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah yang berada di tengah-tengah Desa Karakura. Ichigo mengeluarkan sepeda tuanya, sedangkan Renji sibuk mencari ikat rambutnya.

"Oey, cepetan..! Nanti telat..!" kata Ichigo.

"Iya.. Iya.." jawab Renji sambil berlari keluar rumah.

"Lama..!" kata Ichigo sedikit kesal.

Ichigo mendapat giliran membonceng hari ini, Renji hanya menahan nafas ketika Ichigo 'hampir' menabrak pohon yang-entah-apa-namanya di pinggiran jalan menuju sekolah. Sekali-kali, Ichigo membunyikan bel sepeda tuanya untuk memberi tanda kepada nenek-nenek yang sedang lari pagi. Tenaga kayuhan Ichigo semakin meningkat ketika ada tanjakan naik, tapi di karenakan berat badan Renji yang 'cukup' membebani sepeda tua yang malang itu, sehingga membuat Ichigo harus mengayuh sepedanya dengan tenaga ekstra.

ooOoo

Sesampai di gerbang sekolah..

"Hah..! Stop, Ichigo..!" kata Renji tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa..?" kata Ichigo.

"Aku turun di sini..!" jawab Renji sambil buru-buru turun dari sepeda.

"Hah..? Lebih baik sama-sama sampai parkiran kan..?" kata Ichigo dengan wajah heran.

"Hush, aku gengsi tau..! Renji gitu loh..!" kata Renji sambil berlari menuju kelas.

"Orang aneh..!" kata Ichigo kesal karena dia pun sebenarnya 'agak' malu.

ooOoo

TENG TENG TENG.

Semua murid berebutan berlari keluar kelas. Ada yang ke perputakaan, ada yang menuju kantin. Tapi berdasarkan survei yang di lakukan oleh Dinas Pendidikan, 90% murid akan langsung berlari menuju kantin ketika jam istirahat. Dan itu benar sekali. Dan 10% sisanya..

"Hoi, Ichigo..!" panggil Renji dari pintu kelas. Di karenakan kelas mereka berbeda.

"Apa..?" Ichigo memasang wajah aneh.

"Bekal.. Bekal kita..apa..?" kata Renji 'agak' ngeri.

"Sepertinya singkong (lagi) deh." Ichigo mengangkat kotak bekalnya dengan gemetar.

GLEG..!!

"Ichigo, ayo kita nikmati bekal kita.." kata Renji pelan.

"Yaa.." jawab Ichigo pasrah.

* * *

Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti akhirnya jatuh juga. Begitu juga dengan Ichigo dan Renji.

Selama ini, mereka selalu menyembunyikan identitas mereka yang ternyata adalah keluarga miskin tiada tandingan di Desa Karakura.

Tapi, tuhan itu 'agak' kejam kepada mereka, sehingga semuanya terbongkar.

"Ichi-kun….!!" Panggil Hitsugaya dari pintu kelas.

Ichigo yang sedang menikmati bekal mereka yang 'istimewa' langsung tersedak.

"A-Ada apa, Hitsu-chan..?" kata Ichigo berusaha se-tenang mungkin.

"Kenapa semalam tidak jemput..?" kata Hitsugaya memasang wajah cemberut.

"Ah, I-Itu.. Aku sibuk, sayang.." kata Ichigo dengan wajah meyakinkan.

"Tapi aku kan, AH…!" tiba-tiba Hitsugaya terkejut melihat 'sesuatu'.

"Ada apa..?" Ichigo tidak mengerti.

"Itu… Itu apa..?" kata Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk bekal yang di pegang Renji.

'AAAAAAAAHHHH…!!! Kiamaaat…!!' kata Ichigo dalam hati.

"Ah, Ini.. Ini.." Renji tergagap.

"Itu kan…singkong goreng.." kata Hitsugaya tidak percaya.

"I-Itu.." kata Ichigo dengan keringat bercucuran.

ooOoo

Sesaat hening.

Suhu mendadak turun menjadi -30 derajat celcius.

"Katanya…kamu anak juragan… Tapi…" kata Hitsugaya dengan nada rendah.

"I-Itu.." Ichigo tergagap.

"TERNYATA JURAGAN SINGKONG…!!! GAK KERENN…!" teriak Hitsugaya sambil berlari menuju pintu kelas.

"Ah..! Hitsu-chan.. Tunggu.." kata Ichigo.

"Kita putus..!" kata Hitsugaya berlari meninggalkan Ichigo dan Renji yang sedang bengong.

"Tadi.. dia bilang…putus..?" kata Ichigo pelan.

"He eh." Jawab Renji.

DOOOOOOONG.

Roh Ichigo keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Kyaaa.. Ichi-chan…! Jangan pergi….!" Teriak Renji menarik roh Ichigo.

* * *

Beberapa minggu kemudian…

"Hosh.. Hosh… Capek banget…" kata Renji mengelap keringatnya.

"Inilah yang namanya keluarga bahagia…" kata Kisuke tersenyum penuh dosa.

"Ya.." sambung Ichigo.

Dan dengan keringat yang membasahi kaos dan celana mereka, dibawah teriknya sinar matahari musim panas, semua menjadi indah.

"KAMILAH KELUARGA SINGKONG…!" kata mereka serempak kemudian kembali mencangkul dengan semangat.

Dengan efek tambahan angin yang menerbangkan celana mereka, menampakkan paha mulus mereka.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**Mungkin nggak bermutu.**

**Sudikah me-review..?**

**Thanks.**

**A/N : Inilah semangat laki-laki.( Dalam berbagai artian )**


End file.
